


Bringing in the New Year

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Series: Young West-Allen [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Horny Barry Allen, Horny Iris West, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, West-Allen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Iris and Barry are seniors in high school. They are grounded and home alone on New Years Eve. They find a way to enjoy the New Year together.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Series: Young West-Allen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Bringing in the New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve written Barry and Iris outside of the show’s timeline. I hope you guys like it.

“Jeez!”, Barry said 

“It’s New Years Eve Iris and we’re grounded. I blame you for this you know. This is my senior year. I should be celebrating with my friends.”

“I’m sorry Barr. I know this is my fault and I feel awful about that, but let’s make the best of it. I mean we are going to have the entire house to ourselves tonight.”

“Great!”, Barry said. 

So now you want to get me into even more trouble?”, he asked.

Iris snickered at his goodie goodie attitude. 

“You know Barry, you are the one that set me up with that idiot in the first place.”

“I know Iris, and I’m paying for it now.”

“Of all the guys in our school you set me up with Mr. Tattle Tale.”

Barry was blushing big time. 

“I can’t believe he told his mother, who told my father, that I drank a beer.”

Barry chuckled. 

“It’s not funny Barry.”

She couldn’t help but laugh too. 

“Yeah. I guess it kinda is.”, she admitted.

“Let’s just forget about it and enjoy our night the best we can. Deal?”

“Deal!” Barry agreed.

They sat on the couch and talked for over an hour. That’s what they did when they had time alone. They told each other everything. Especially things they couldn’t tell anyone else. 

“Let’s watch a movie.”, Iris said.  
“Sounds good to me.”, you can pick.”, Barry said. 

Instead of looking through the collection of blue rays next to the TV, Iris headed up the stairs. Barry figured she must have been watching something in her room and left it there, and he was right. 

She sat down next to him on the couch.  
“This is like my all time favorite movie.”

“American Pie?”, Barry blushed.

“Yeah.” Don’t you like it?”

“I do, but.. iris cut him off. “It makes me horny too.” “So you don’t have to be embarrassed.”

He couldn’t believe she was going there. He just couldn’t believe it. I mean sure they shared everything with each other, but they had never discussed if, when, or how they got off. This was definitely new territory.

“It doesn’t make me horny Iris.” “I was just going to say I had just watched it not to long ago.”, he lied.

“So it doesn’t bother you if I put it in then?”, Iris asked.

“No it doesn’t bother me.” “Go ahead.”

As Iris got up to put the movie in, all Barry could think about was her in her room masturbating to the movie they were about to watch. He was already getting an unwanted erection. 

They hadn’t got far into the movie when out of the corner of his eye, Barry noticed Iris rubbing her hard nipple through her tank top. It was obvious that she was horny, so the fact that he was there wasn’t holding her back tonight. 

Barry grabbed a couch pillow and placed it on his lap. It wasn’t the movie doing him in, it was Iris. He had always been attracted to her, but growing up with her like he had, she was more like family than just a friend, and he wasn’t about to ask his adoptive sister out. 

Iris looked over at him and smiled.  
“You don’t need to be shy you know.”

“I know.”, he said quietly. 

Iris had been rubbing her nipples on and off for a good part of the past forty minutes, and when her favorite scene started she moved herself closer to Barry, really close to Barry. 

Barry was currently doing his best to hide the fact that he had been touching himself inside his jeans pocket. He had moved his erection, so that he could touch it just right. So when Iris pulled the pillow from his lap, he froze. 

“I’ve never seen you like this.”, she said. 

“I’m sorry.”, he said

“Why?”, she asked as she laid back on him. “Spread your legs.” He did as she asked, and as soon as she was comfortable he put his hand back in his pocket. 

He couldn’t even believe this was happening. Iris was laying on her back, in between his legs, touching herself. 

“What do you usually watch when you masturbate?”, Iris asked. 

“I usually just look at magazines, but sometimes I just fantasize.” He was glad she didn’t ask him what he fantasized about.

She gently reached for his left hand which he had on her shoulder, and pulled it to her breast.  
Barry immediately started to rub on and around her nipple. 

“I honestly didn’t think girls would need to do this like guys did.”

“This past year I’ve been really horny.”, Iris admitted, but I’ve been getting myself off since I was around fifteen.”

“How about you Barr?”

“About the same.”, he said.

Iris unzipped her pants and started feeling herself over her underwear. 

“Mmmmm”, she moaned. 

She sat up, her hand still inside her pants. 

“Can you lay on your back?”, she asked.

Once she moved over for him he did as she asked. His hand in his pocket hadn’t moved. He was gently squeezing himself, and she noticed. 

She pulled her jeans off, but left her boy shorts on.

“Unzip.”, she said as she opened the top button on his jeans.

He didn’t hesitate, he was hers now to do whatever she wanted him to do.

“Pull them down at least.”, she said when he unzipped and just sat there. He was big. She could tell by the outline of his hard cock in his boxer briefs. 

“You’ve never done this before, have you?”

“Done what?”, Barry asked.

“Had clothed sex?”

“No I haven’t.” You have?”

Her hand was actually in her underwear now.  
“I’m so wet!”

“Only once.” “And it felt really good.”

He had more to ask her about this new information he was learning about her, but this wasn’t the time, so he quickly pulled his jeans off.

As soon as he laid back she straddled his hips so her pussy was lined up with his hardness. 

“I bet you didn’t know how good this could feel with our underwear on.”

Barry could barely breath as she slowly started to grind down into him. Iris reached down and grabbed the hand he currently had on his stomach and moved it back to her nipple. He moved his other hand  
To her other breast and started playing with both nipples. Her breathing was getting desperate. He looked up at her face. She was so beautiful. Seeing her like this made him realize just how attracted he actually was to her. 

When she bent down to connect her lips to his he happily accepted. She was hitting his cock just right the way her sex was positioned now. Between their tongues being connected, his hands massaging her nipples and their wet and hard sex organs grinding together, their orgasms hit them hard. Iris felt his cock unload below her and Barry felt her pussy spasms on his cock.  
The kissing and touching stopped and they just held each other close as the intense feelings overtook both of them. 

When their orgasms diminished Barry was still hard and Iris still felt need, but they decided it would be best to break apart before they got caught somehow with their luck. 

“It’s 11:15.” “We should clean up and get dressed so we can watch when it turns midnight.”, Barry said.

“Probably.”, Iris said. 

Barry could tell that she wanted to say something, but wasn’t sure if she should.

“What is it Iris?” “Are you upset about what we did?”

“Not at all!”, she assured. “Are you?”  
“Definitely not!”, he answered.  
“You just seem like you wanted to say something.”

“Can I.. she moved her hand onto his still noticeable bulge and started to rub, see it?”, 

“I’m a sticky mess, but if you don’t mind that” she pulled his hard cock out of his briefs and started feeling all around it. 

“Mmmm.”, he moaned at her touch. He moved his hand close to her crotch. “Can I?”

“Ah ha.”, she said grabbing his hand and placing his fingers under he panties. 

She pulled her underwear over to one side. “Now you can look.”, she said breathing hard as his hand and fingers explored her sensitive parts. 

“You’re leaking.”, he smiled rubbing around her hole. 

“You are too.”, she moaned rubbing his leaking pre-cum with her thumb. 

Neither of them had ever touched or been touched by the opposite sex before, and right now the extreme feelings of arousal shooting through their bodies were overwhelming. As much as Iris would have liked to explore Barry more, the urge she was feeling to bring herself to orgasm again took priority. 

She quickly pulled her panties off, leaned back into Barry, so her body was touching his and started to finger and rub herself. Barry understood, he felt the same need. So with one hand he reached over to her breast and with the other he started to masturbate himself. All the while not moving his eyes away from Iris’s hand and pussy. 

Iris watched as Barry’s hand moved up and down his length. She watched his cock swell and redden. 

Barry cupped her breast and used his thumb to rub her nipple. Their breathing was erratic and Iris’s moans were urgent. She squeezed her thighs together and held her hand still as her orgasm ripped through her body.  
“Iris!”, Barry groaned as his cum started erupting from his cock. 

Once they recovered, Iris looked back at Barry. “It’s 12:01.”, she smiled.

“Well I know I’ll never start a new year off better then this year.”, Barry said. 

Iris smiled up at him. “That’s for sure.”, she agreed.

“Iris?” “I know we can never really be together like that, but I’m never going to feel the way I did tonight with anyone else.” “I just want you to know that.”, Barry said.

“I guess it would be too weird right?” 

She moved so she could reach his lips with hers. The kiss eliciting moans from both of them. When Iris pulled away she smiled at him and licked her lips. 

“Someday Barry, it may not seem as weird as it does now.”

She grabbed her clothes. “I’m going to shower. I’ll knock on your door when I’m out.”

Barry cleaned off the table, grabbed his clothes, shut the TV off and headed to his room. On his way past the bathroom he heard Iris moan. He was still naked and hard. He stood at the bathroom door and started to masturbate listening to her moans and picturing what he watched her do earlier. He used his shirt as he came for the third time tonight. He was sure that no other woman in the world could cause the type of arousal he had felt with Iris, and by the sounds still coming from the shower, he was pretty sure the effects he had on her were just as strong. He stood there as she reached orgasm still slowly stroking himself. He was starting to get sore though so he let himself go and headed to his room. 

He wiped himself off the best he could and sat on his bed waiting for Iris’s knock. He hoped that “someday” came much sooner than later because he couldn’t deny it anymore, he was in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
